baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GorionsWard/Currently Soloing BG2:EE as F/M/T
I'm currently trying a solo run as an F/M/T. I read how these characters suffer from slow level progression (since the XP is divided over 3 classes) so I wondered if a solo run would help compensate. My conclusion is that IT DOES. I am using lots of "cheese" techniques (Fog of War, Simulacrum, and Meta Trapping) but I was able to finish Watcher's Keep before heading off to Spellhold! I've just reached Amkethran and am curious to see how Abazigal's Lair will go. OK, just killed Draconis. The approach that worked for me was to lay several Spike Traps a good distance from the encounter (so they wouldn't be triggered by the Invisible Stalkers he initially conjures). I had a Clone lay them for me and then had the clone cast a protection from magic on Draconis. My main then used Greater Whirlwind Attack to get him to "Near Death". At that point, he protects himself from magical weapons so I had the clone use Melf's Minute Meteors on him while the main moved towards the waiting traps. He went to Dragon form about the time my clone expired and followed me like a nice little puppy to my nest of traps and that was that. �� Abazigal is down. I just went around the edges of the room killing the Salamanders and then the fight was the same as with Draconis. GorionsWard (talk) 18:15, September 4, 2019 (UTC) I'm sure I'm not the first to do this, but I'm now in Sendai's Enclave and tried a new strategy; I used my Boots of Speed & Oil of Speed to run through the North tunnel, pulling everything to one end, went invisible and then used a couple of Incendiary Clouds on 'em. It was great fun. I did the same in the other tunnel. GorionsWard (talk) 20:15, September 4, 2019 (UTC) I was worried about Sendai, but turns out I didn't need to. I used a Clone to protect the two of us from magic. The clone guarded the stairs and I fought Sendai. We both used Greater Whirlwind Attacks and things went very smoothly. GorionsWard (talk) 21:22, September 4, 2019 (UTC) I can't remember how things went the first time i faced Balthazar. At this point my character is OP so I decided to stand outside the monastery gate and kill the Monks for the XP (they're worth a lot!). I ended up with the key to the front gate, so I rested at the Tavern and stealthed right into the monastery itself (which was rather easy to do). I then wondered if I'd get more XP by going the graveyard route (you don't) but when I got to his throne, no one was home. Not sure if the right side proximity trigger failed due to a glitch or because I went through the front door earlier? Either way, I couldn't resist putting a pile of spike traps on his throne. I do another play through, I must resist using this technique. GorionsWard (talk) 14:21, September 5, 2019 (UTC) So i just killed The Ravager which took a little while because i noticed neither he or his Bone Blades were documented, so I took some time for that. While working on the Bone Blade documentation, I noticed they didn't have great saving throws and were NOT immune to polymorph. I decided to give it a try. I quaffed oil of speed, applied Hardiness and headed in. If after the dialog you run to the stairs, The Ravager doesn't seem to follow, but the blades do. I used that opportunity to polymorph them, which worked like a charm. careful not to fence yourself in. For The Ravager, I tried using Soul Reaver (which reduces the target's THAC0) and that seemed to work as I took very little damage. I love Greater Whirlwind Attack so I've taken that HLA several times and applied it liberally. The battle still took a while, but it got the job done! GorionsWard (talk) 18:54, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Just faced Amelyssan. I don't know if this was the best strategy, but I had 2 scrolls of Protection From Magic. I used one on myself before leaving the pocket plane and the other on her. Unfortunately, this doesn't stop her from summoning help, so that led to a messy first battle; I killed the critters that were doing damage to me and ignored the others (like Beholders). When I could, I used Greater Whirlwind Attacks on her while wielding Carsomyr and slowly (very slowly) beat her down. For the remaining battles I prepped her starting spot with Spike Traps, so she was down before the battle started. Thus ends my solo play through... It wasn't as hard as I imagined, though I did use lots of cheesey techniques. Most of the time, it was easier than fighting with an entire party. Generally speaking, the big bosses were easier than battles with lots of mini-bosses (like the 3rd seal for reaching the Demogorgon). GorionsWard (talk) 21:25, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts